Sentimientos Ocultos
by Iromatsu24
Summary: Desde que Karamatsu ha tenido más éxito con las chicas, Ichimatsu se ha estado sintiendo raro al verlo y estar junto a él. Ahora, Ichimatsu tratará de ser el buen hermano que nunca fué con Karamatsu.. Sin embargo, durante ese lindo pasatiempo, surgiran nuevos sentimientos, emociones y recuerdos que conectará los corazones de ambos hermanos.


Sentimientos Ocultos.

Fue una tarde llena de sol cuando Karamatsu volvió a casa con un beso en su mejilla de un color carmesí brillante y una sonrisa que deslumbraba alegría.

Todos quedaron completamente boquiabiertos al verlo. Nadie hubiera pensado que ese día llegaría, y menos de parte de su hermano doloroso. Si fuera Totty hubiera sido menos impresionante.

Osomatsu fue el primero en reaccionar y levantarse hacia Karamatsu, posando una mano en su hombro, y tirándole con fuerza la mejilla, recibiendo un quejido por parte de su hermano.

— Ah, quien lo diría, parece real.

— Pues si my brother. No lo parece, is real~.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? Entonces, ¿ahora tienes novia Karamatsu-niisan? —intervino Totty levantándose de su lugar, y acercándose a ver el reluciente beso con mucho asombro.

— Nah, eso es imposible Totty. Es Karamatsu después de todo. —Osomatsu sonrió a modo de burla dirigiendo su mirada hacia el de buzo violeta— ¿O no, Ichimatsu?

El cuarto hermano no se esperaba ello en verdad, así que solo tomó a su gato con sus brazos y se levantó para irse a su habitación con la intención de obtener algo de silencio y soledad.— No me importa.

Aquella actitud por parte de su hermno menor, dejó desconcertado al pobre Karamatsu. No obstante, los demás siguieron preguntándole sobre aquel beso y la misteriosa señorita que se lo había dado.

Arriba, en su habitación, se encontraba Ichimatsu alimentando a su gatos, y al mismo tiempo, analizando la situación de hace unos minutos.

Muchas preguntas venían a su mente; ¿Cómo es que Karamatsu había conseguido un beso de una mujer? ¿Acaso son amantes? ¿Qué tiene un simple beso en la mejilla de importante? Y la más importante.. ¿Por qué se molestaba tanto al pensar en ello? Simplemente podría haberlo ignorado como era de costumbre, pero su mente procesaba una imagen de la situación de aquel beso, que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

No es como si estuviera envidioso, después de todo, las cosas relacionadas con el amor y demás eran estúpidas y absurdas para Ichimatsu hasta el punto de hacerlo asquear.

El menor soltó un chasquido con su lengua, molesto, y se levantó de su lugar, fijándose primero que nadie viniera, para poder tomar la computadora de Osomatsu, y subirse al tejado con tal de que nadie le molestara mientras uno de sus gatos se acomodaba a su lado para dormir.

Prendió dicho aparato, y buscó en el buscador la palabra "Amor".

« La palabra amor abarca una gran cantidad de sentimientos diferentes, desde el deseo pasional y de intimidad del amor romántico hasta la proximidad emocional asexual del amor familiar y el amor platónico. »

Ello fué lo primero que encontró pero no le dejó en claro sus dudas así que buscó algo que sea un poco más específico.

« El amor es un sentimiento de afecto universal que se tiene hacia una persona, animal o cosa. El amor es expresado a través de acciones, tales como caricias, besos, abrazos, tomarse de la mano, mensajes de afecto, declaraciones de amor y objetos que tengan un significado especial. »

¿Besos? Entonces, aquel beso en la mejilla de Karamatsu.. ¿significaba que aquella chica que se lo dió, estaba enamorada de él?

Por alguna razón, provocó que Ichimatsu se mordiera el labio con molestia. Todo este tiempo, ninguna chica le había prestado atención, entonces, ¿por qué ahora?

« El amor suele asociarse en forma directa al amor romántico, que supone una relación pasional entre dospersonas. Se dice que cuando una persona está enamorada, suele hacer cosas que no imaginó o pensó en hacerlas. »

Al terminar de leer esto, el joven de buzo morado cerró la computadora esuchando como alguien subía al tejado. Era Osomatsu.

— Ah, aquí estás Ichimatsu. —el mayor se acercó a él y notó que su hermano menor tenía su computadora en las manos.

— ¿Qué quieres? —tratando de actuar con normalidad, Ichimatsu miró hacia un lado y comenzó a acariciar al gato que se encontraba a su lado.

— Solo venía en busca de mi computadora. No creí que tu la tuvieras. —Y era verdad, le parecía extraño por parte del menor, tomó su computadora de vuelta y la abrió notando que ésta estaba prendida.— ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces buscando "amor" en internet?

— ... —Por un momento no supo que responder, no recordó el haber cerrado el navegador y haber borrado el historial, por lo que esa pregunta le tomó desprevenido.

— No me digas que.. ¡¿Ichimatsu estás enamorado?! —preguntó como si nada, haciendo que el menor volteara a verlo atónito al igual que él.

— ¡Q-Que te importa! ¡Solo toma tu computadora y vete de aquí, estoy ocupado! —mintió para evitar no responder.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! Sino ¿por qué buscarías esto en internet? —lo acusó y soltó un suspiro— Tu hermano mayor está preocupado Ichimatsu, sé un poco más honesto —usó un tono burlesco aunque por dentro quería saber realmente.

— Ya cállate, estúpido hermano mayor y vete de una vez o quemaré todas rus revistas pornográficas. —amenzó con molestia.

— Está bien, está bien. No hay que llegar tan lejos, me iré. —dijo a modo de rendición, sus revistas eran sagradas. Cerró su computadora nuevamente y se dio media vuelta para irse.— Ichimatsu.

— ¿Qué?

— Enamórate, solo así podrás saber que es el amor hermanito. —dicho esto, Osomatsu se fue con algo de miedo a que su hermano le golpeara o algo parecido como era de costumbre, pero no fue así. Aquellas palabras dejaron sin habla al menor, pues eran totalmente ciertas.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Ichimatsu se quedó en el tejado un rato más mientras acariciaba a su gato, y seguía intentando respondar las preguntas que su mente le hacía.


End file.
